Resident Evil: Amy's Cause
by Celsie
Summary: My name is Amy Sanders. Twelve years ago my father sold me to Umbrella as a test subject. Now I'm out for revenge, with the help of Alice and her friends, I'll get back what's mine. I'm putting my life back on track even if I have to take out everyone in
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Resident Evil. I do however own, Amy, her daughter Tanya, Dr. Marsh, Dr. Chastity and any other characters that are in this story but not in the movies.

Summary: My name is Amy Sanders. Twelve years ago my father sold me to Umbrella as a test subject. Now I'm out for revenge, with the help of Alice and her friends, I'll get back what's mine. I'm putting my life back on track even if I have to take out everyone in my way.

**Resident Evil: Amy's Cause**

**Prologue**

My name is Amy Sanders. I'm twenty-four years old and I work for Umbrella. Twelve years ago my father sold me to Umbrella as a test subject, but the tests weren't what either of us were expecting. Confused? Well maybe I should start from the beginning.

October 10th was the day my mother died. I was twelve years old and had just begun 'blossoming' as she had put it. I had been in Pre- Algebra when I received the news. The office attendant entered the room and soon the teacher was calling me forward. Then I was sinking to the floor, tears rolling from my eyes in the principal's office as she cooed and reassured me everything would be okay, but she didn't understand, my mother was dead and my life was over.

Later that week, October 15th I think, we had her funeral. My father was drunk and disheveled, not that it was surprising. He had been drinking non-stop since my mother died. He had left a few minutes in and I found him at the neighborhood bar. He was making out with a hooker, okay so 'groping' would be a better word. Anyway after that I stopped worrying about him.

My grades became better because I had nothing to take my attention away. I cleaned, cooked and studied for three months. Then on January 29th my father came home with two other men, both wore business suits and dark sunglasses. My father came stumbling inside obviously drunk; I winced as he bumped into a table in the hall knocking over Mom's favorite china vase.

It shattered in to pieces and he kept going like he hadn't even noticed the vase. I knelt down and began picking up the pieces while listening to him argue with the two men.

"What do you mean? You can't cut off my contract!" my father yelled. I couldn't hear the men's' response but I did hear my father's quick retort.

"Wait I can pay back that money! What if...what if I gave you my kid?" he asked excitedly. My eyes shot open; he couldn't have said that, right? I clenched my fist and cried out when the glass shards I was holding sliced through my skin.

My yell drowned out the first part of my father's next statement but I heard the last words, "...the experiments. You can use her as a test subject!" I think it was that sentence that made me snap, because the next thing I knew I was being restrained by the men and my father was holding his neck where bright red marks were already beginning to appear. I struggled for a moment or two before completely breaking down.

The man on my right must have taken some pity on me because he took me upstairs to my room. "You should pack a few things." he murmured from beside my bedroom door as I collapsed on my bed.

"Why?" I moaned pitifully squeezing my eyes shut.

"You're being sold to Umbrella." the man replied. I read the underlying emotion, he was glad not to be in my shoes. I wiped away my tears and sat up, suddenly the door to my room opened to reveal the other man.

"Come along, both of you. Dr. Chastity's expecting us." he ordered. I fought the fear that was welling up in my body and stood up, I slowly turned around my room and a glittering object caught my eye. I rushed over to my jewelry box and pulled out two identical silver lockets.

One of them had belonged to my mother, Christmas gifts from my father when I was about ten years old. When she died I stole it and kept it safe in my room. It was all I'd have from her where I was going. I turnedand followed the men out of my room, out of my house and away from my innocence. I remember very little of the car ride to the Umbrella corporation headquarters in Chicago.

Dr. Chastity was a very kind woman and she immediately set about making me feel better as soon as I arrived. Not that it helped any once the head scientist got a hold of me. A week after I arrived Dr. Chastity entered my room; she told me the scientists were going to use me as a breeding experiment test subject. I was still very young and didn't know what that meant and told her so.

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain everything after I get you out of here." She'd said, but she never got the chance because they came into my room and dragged her out before we could escape. I never saw her again, but two days later I celebrated my thirteenth birthday and got a surprise visit from Dr. Marsh, the head scientist.

He told me I would be going through an operation within the next few days, and to be perfectly honest I was terrified. Even though I wasn't sure what they were going to do to me, I knew it was bad. I opened my mouth to protest when I felt something jab into my arm. I cried out and clutched at my arm as darkness arrived to take me away.

I woke up two weeks later strapped to a cold hard table dressed in a hospital gown. I tried to sit up but I was bound to the table. I began screaming, scared because I didn't know what had happened to me, or where I was. I continued screaming and crying until a young woman dressed in a doctor's uniform entered the room.

"Shh, there's no need to scream." she said trying to sooth my screams. I stopped screaming but the tears kept coming, "Where am I?" I had asked. " Your in the hospital wing of the Umbrella headquarters. You collapsed from sickness." she had said sweetly. I nodded like I believed her but I knew differently, Dr. Marsh had done something to me, I just didn't know what.


	2. Tanya's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Resident Evil. I do however own, Amy, her daughter Tanya, Dr. Marsh, Dr. Chastity and any other characters that are in this story but not in the movies.

Summary: My name is Amy Sanders. Twelve years ago my father sold me to Umbrella as a test subject. Now I'm out for revenge, with the help of Alice and her friends, I'll get back what's mine. I'm putting my life back on track even if I have to take out everyone in my way.

Note: Only the prologue will be in first person, the rest will be normal third person or invisable narrator as I like to call it.

**_Reviewer's Response:  
_**dayachan: okay, (hides under keyboard in fear) here's another chapter. Just don't eat me!

**Resident Evil: Amy's Cause**

**Chapter 1 Tanya's Arrival (Eleven Years Before the end of Resident Evil Apocalypse)**

Amy opened her eyes and looked around, she was in the hospital again. Though this time she knew why, she had just given birth to a baby girl. Amy turned and met the eyes of a medical assistant.

"Where is she?" Amy demanded, desperate to know if her child was okay. When she had first discovered that Dr. Marsh had impregnated her with artifical insemmination at the age of thirteen she had been horrified and constantly hoped the baby would die.

After the first few months she began to love the life inside her and couldn't wait for it to be born, no matter how it had gotten there. Then three weeks before the baby was supposed to be born Dr. Marsh informed her that the baby was property of the Umbrella Corporation and they would be taking it away from her.

Amy begged and pleaded for them not to do it but they refused to listen. After two days of constant pleading the man agreed to three things,

1) she could name the baby,

2) He would allow the child to wear the silver locket as she grew up,

3) Amy could continue working with the corporation so she could keep tabs on her child. Unfortunatley for Amy there was only one catch, the child wouldn't even know she existed.

At first Amy resisted, how could they refuse to let her daughter know that her mother was still there? However after once again being threatened with losing her child completely she reluctantly agreed.

Amy watched as the assistant handed her the baby, Amy looked down into the soft green eyes of the baby girl and was surprised when the tears fell onto the baby blanket. She hadn't expected her to be so beautiful.

"Miss. Sanders? What will you be naming her?" the assistant asked impatiently. Amy shot her a dirty look and then looked down at her baby again.

"I'll name her Tanya Noelle Sanders." Amy answered gazing into her daughter's eyes.

"Wonderful, now where's that locket thing you wanted her to have?" the assistant demanded riffling through the few belongings Amy had.

"It's right there." Amy said pointing towards a deep purple box that held the two necklaces. The assistant reached over and took one out carelessly tossing the other aside.

"Alright give me the kid." she ordered. Amy's eyes clouded over but she knew it was the only way to be near her child. Amy cried softly as she handed her child away, unsure of her future, unsure of her daughter's future and wishing there had been some other choice.


	3. Job Transfer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Resident Evil. I do however own, Amy, her daughter Tanya, Dr. Marsh, Dr. Chastity and any other characters that are in this story but not in the movies.

Summary: My name is Amy Sanders. Twelve years ago my father sold me to Umbrella as a test subject. Now I'm out for revenge, with the help of Alice and her friends, I'll get back what's mine. I'm putting my life back on track even if I have to take out everyone in my way.

Note: Only the prologue will be in first person, the rest will be normal third person or invisable narrator as I like to call it.

**_Reviewer's Response:  
_**Tinkies: I'm glad you like it so far. I was trying to make that part sad, guess I did a very good job. lol Thanks so much for the review.

xmaster: YAY COOKIES! (I'll take the stories cookie) and as for bringing a character or two from the first movie is tempting but I've only seen the first movie once and that was several months ago, but I'll figure something out, maybe I'll have a sequel and put Rain in it, because the way the stories moving now it would just be more confusing to add another character and it would make the plot too confusing, but if I get requests for a sequel when I finish this one I will most likely add Rain. (WOW long response)

Mermaid Ninja: I would have too, only you have to understand, first she was sold to Umbrella then she was impregnanted and all of it at the age of thirteen. Anyway keep reviewing!

**Resident Evil: Amy's Cause**

**Chapter 2 Job Transfer (Four weeks after Raccoon City incident)**

Amy sighed and sat back in her chair, she had been working on this ridiculous speech for over three days. Dr. Isaacs, the new head scientist had sent a message to her demanding a meeting at 12:30 p.m. Amy looked up at the clock over her desk and groaned, she had five minutes to get to his office in the north wing of the lab.

She stood up and grabbed her jacket, then she turned off the light switch and left her office. Amy locked her office door and turned around only to slam into Jerry Minkintie.

"Well, well, look who it is." he said sliding his hands up and down her arms.

Amy jerked away, "Get lost Jerry." she said harshly as she pushed past him.

He made a grab for her arm again but she jerked away and took off leaving him standing by her door looking pissed. Amy rounded the corner and entered the door on the left.

"Ah Amy, how nice of you to join us." Dr. Isaacs declared with an amused look on his face.

Amy entered the room and nodded politly tow the other scientists in the room.

"First I suppose you want your update on young Tanya correct?" Dr. Isaacs said with a knowing glint.

Amy's eyes darted up to his face, "Yes."

"Well here's the file and you may look through it on your own time however now you must listen because we have a special request for you." Dr. Isaacs said as he motioned for her to take a seat.

Amy took a seat and listened as the scientists laid out her future assignment.

"You heard of the Raccoon City incident correct? (Amy nods) Well the people who tried to frame us with that ridiculous story about a virus and mass chaos, are currently at large. (Amy secretly smiled) We are assigning you to the retrieval squad, because you have to much at stake to double-cross us." Dr. Isaacs finished.

Amy's eyes widened, "What do you mean I have more at stake?" she demanded already knowing what he was going to say.

"Well should you double-cross us there is a chance that an accident might accure, because as they say accidents happen, right?" Dr. Isaacs said with a smug smirk on his face.

Amy's eyes darkened but she nodded her head knowing it was the only way to protect her baby, although she thought with an ironic grin Tanya was eleven years old, not exactly a baby in more.

Amy swallowed hard and looked up at the cruel man in front of her, "Fine, so I have to lead a group of people in the capture of Jill Valentine and Carlos Olivera?" Amy demanded.

"Actually, them and anyone else with them. This also includes Program Alice." Dr. Isaacs replied.

"I thought you all had that under control, some kind of mental controller." Amy replied with a smug grin.

Dr. Isaacs glared at her, "We underesitmated her desires and protective instincts when it comes to the other humans."

Amy nodded, she hated to do this to those people who she knew were her only chance at getting her revenge on Umbrella but she had to protect her child.

Amy sighed and stood up, "Alright, I'll do it, but you have to promise me nothing will happen to my daughter."

"As long as you follow through with your side of the deal." he answered.

Amy sighed defeated and left the room. She headed to the residential wing mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. She had to help take out the only people who stood a chance of helping her gain revenge and her daughter from Umbrella, but if she refused her they would kill her daughter. She sat on her bed and for the first time since Tanya was taken from her she cried.


	4. Calling all Leads

**Resident Evil: Amy's Cause**

**Chapter 3 Calling All Leads**

Amy woke to a ray of sunshine reaching her face through a slit in the curtains on her bedroom window. Her eyes watered slightly as the sunlight landed on them but she turned away and sat up her back warmed by the sun.

She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head and as she dropped them her eyes landed on the folder containing her daughter's update. She hesitated for half a second and glanced at the clock, she had half an hour before she had to meet the rest of her team.

She sat down at her small desk and slowly opened the folder her eyes immediately falling on the picture. Every week they sent her new pictures of her daughter, every single one she had ever received was in her photo album next to her bed.

Her daughter had emerald green eyes and shoulder length chestnut brown hair. She was average height and hadn't begun to form a figure yet. Amy placed the photo aside and looked for the medical report. Her eyes skimmed over it, apparently Tanya had been running a fever for a few hours but it had passed no diagnosis as to why.

She turned to the scientific report her heart disappearing completely. Her daughter had been injected with the T-virus from the moment she was conceived and at the time Amy hadn't known but luckily it didn't seem to affect her as far as she could tell. However the report told otherwise.

Subject shows increased signs of brain activity; learning rate is beyond past hypothesis. Heightened awareness but human strength, increased senses as well.

Amy shook her head; while she was glad her daughter had become so amazing she wished she had done it naturally not by chemicals introduced into her body. She tossed the folder and its contents aside and quickly got dressed; her first meeting began in ten minutes.

Five minutes later she was on her way to the conference room in the west wing of the conference hall. She entered seconds before the clock struck ten a.m and turned to find four of the strangest people looking at her.

There was one woman her black hair was cut short and hung limply just below her ear, her eyes were pale gray and her skin looked like it had been stretched over something far to large for it. She wore a black business suit and wide framed glasses that perched on her long nose.

The man to her left had bright blue hair and a nose ring his green eyes danced as he watched her. The other two men looked exactly alike both had short-cropped hair with dark sunglasses and dark suits.

Amy smiled weakly and moved to sit down at the head of the table her eyes straying to look at them all again. "Well I guess we should get started then huh?" a voice asked as the owner entered the room. Amy froze her heart beating faster anger flooding her face; she turned to face Jerry who was looking her up and down with a satisfied look on his face.

"YOU!" she hissed her voice low, her dislike obvious. "Of course." he replied simply moving towards the table and sitting down next to her seat. Amy took a deep breath to calm her self and turned to face her team again. "Right well, let's start by introducing ourselves." she said struggling to remain calm.

The long nosed woman sneered, "What are we in the second grade?" Amy's eyes flashed and she turned to the woman a sickening sweet smile on her face. "No but if you like I can arrange for that to be your next job after your fired for insubordination!"

Everyone looked at her shock on their faces and the woman shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, My name is Prudence Marit." she said her voice filled with disgust. The blue-haired man spoke up next, "Kyle Sandoval, at your service." This remark got a slight grin out of Amy but she shook it off and turned to the other two who remained silent.

"We are Thomas and Michael Roderick." the one on the left stated his voice cold and his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, as were his brothers. Amy watched them for a few seconds and then turned to the papers in front of her. "And you are?" Prudence asked snidely.

"My name is Amy Sanders, and I am the boss of this little team and since I have to put up with you I expect TOTAL dedication and respect, get it?" Amy asked her voice harsh and demanding. "Got it." Kyle said with a grin. "Good." she replied trying not to smile at him, of all her team she knew she liked him best.

"What about me?" Jerry whispered in her ear. She jumped away glaring at him angrily, "Introduce yourself but not in my ear." she said coldly. Kyle snickered and Jerry glared at him harshly. "Right, My name is Jerry Minkintie." he said daring any of them to say anything when no one did he sat back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Amy sighed and shook her head, "Alright now let's get down to business. First off we need to collect any information on sightings of the targets, then we have to go through each and every one to single out the ones that could or are true. So get to it." she said handing them their first assignment and standing up to leave.

They stared at her and finally Kyle spoke up, "That it?" Amy turned to face them again, "Yes that is it for now. We meet again, same time tomorrow to discuss what we find." she replied before leaving the room her heart heavy but determined.


End file.
